


Secrets

by Poorhuni



Series: Gotham AU [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorhuni/pseuds/Poorhuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: my muse trying to seduce information from your muse<br/>Gotham AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

“Aw but Harv - I told y’ - I don’t like surprises…”

The way she says his name drives a spike of lust into the bottom of his belly. With the way she looks at him as she whines, he could almost swear she’s done it on purpose… There’s a way she says it when she loses control of herself - can’t think straight enough to call him daddy anymore - and instead his name grinds out of her - desperate, deep and drawn out. And that’s how she addresses him now.

He eyes her cautiously - whining, complaining and pouting; she’s tried all that before (giving up rapidly when it didn’t work) - he can stand resolutely against that… But this? He’s not sure… Though he can probably manage until she falters and that’s all it will take to break her power… That is if that’s what she’s doing…

“Well. Tough.” He told her gruffly, shifting in his seat.

“Aw but Daddy… I wanna know. Ain’t there nothing I can do?” She asks, the same as last time, but this time with a difference - she sinks to her knees, crawling towards him, gaze fixed steadily on his face. He shook his head, although he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her, as she moved closer.

“What if I trade y’?” She asked as she reached him, hands sliding up his thighs. “I’ll tell you a secret if you tell me yours…”

“And when did you get so vocal, kitten, hmm?” He asks, not that he minds - not at all.

“Don’t y’ like it daddy?” She keens, all smiles as she gazes up at him. There’s something in that smile - she looks so innocent - yet so perfectly dirty. “Don’t ya want me t’ be naughty? Ain’t that why y’ get t’ punish me?” He does, he does want her to be naughty - and with his thumbs massaging small circles at the very top of his thighs, holding his legs open - he can’t hide how much, the coil of lust between his legs winding tightly as she stares him down, eyes glittering with promise.

“Alright, princess. I will trade y’. But - y’ gotta go first - an’ it’s gotta be good or else I ain’t giving anythin’ up.” He said, confident she’d falter the second it came to actually paying up. She was always the same, fully prepared to taunt and tease in the living room, but dropping it down a gear as soon at the entered the bedroom - she’d slide her hand up his thigh while they sat at the bar, but take the backseat when they went to the most private alleyway they could find - heck even when she called him, like she had last night - voice breathy and needy down the telephone wire - he’d usually do all the talking, not that she was silent, oh no - she was plenty loud but it was just noises, hooking into him and making him want her there, while he told her exactly what they’d be doing if she was.

“Promise?” She asks and he nods. “What it I tell y’ what I was thinking about last night when I called ya?” She asks crawling into his lap, kissing his neck softly, hands rubbing his shoulders gently as she straddled him.

He chuckled, tilting his head to give her better access - she was never good at being assertive - but her kisses were always nice and sweet, just enough to layer fire in his belly - especially when accompanied by the light grinding motions she was making with her hips.

“Sure kitten, tell me all about it.” He said slipping his hands under the waist band of her pants - she’d crumble soon, he’d take over, he might not even bother taking her to the bedroom - and he’d be able to keep the surprise a secret.

“Well, what I was thinking about, Harv… Was you all alone in your cop car and how badly y’ must’ve needed some company.” Her fingers are working the buttons on his shirt, slowly, taking time with each one, stroking and touching his skin as it's exposed, before moving to the next one at such a slow pace he’s not sure she’s going to continue sometimes.

She licks the shells of his ear, nipping gently at his ear lobe - but it’s not that that makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a shiver of delight runs down his spine, directly into the heat between his legs - no. It’s when she keeps talking. He’d expected her to give up… But she was still going, voice dipped in lust.

“I was thinkin’ I’d come an’ visit ya - but y’ were workin’ you’d be too busy so if I wanted t’ see y’ I’d have t’ give y’ an excuse and I started wonderin’ what I could do…

I’d have t’ be naughty - but careful because if I was too naughty - y’ might have to arrest me…” She’s still grinding on him - the movement is barely perceptible - her hips rolling slowly and gently but each time she strokes against him it’s like she’s dropped a match into his lap - the desperate burn making him want to grab her hips and drag her down properly, feeling himself twitch against her stimulation. The fact that she’s doing this, actually telling him what she wants, it’s so heady it’s making him almost dizzy - he knew he’d like it if she ever could - he just didn’t realise he’d like it this much.

“But I kept on thinkin’ how good it’d feel t’ be naughty. And the thought of y’ throwin’ me on to the bonnet of y’ car made me so wet and hot right here.” She took his hand, placing it between her thighs - right onto her panties. The thought of it was clearly making her wet now, too, because he could feel it as she ground those right little circles into his hand.

“You’d have t’ frisk me, and while doing it you’d find out how much I wanted y’, cause it ain’t like I can hide it.” Her kisses were starting to be peppered with little bites, and now his shirt was unbuttoned she could stray lower, dipping across his collar bone to his shoulders.

“Y’d tell me what a dirty, nasty little slut I was, gettin’ so horny for y’ so fast. Which just makes it worse, makes me want y’ worse. And y’ know it so y’ keep talking while y’ cuff me - tellin’ me y’ gonna punish me, make me feel so sorry for ever bein’ so naughty - and y’ don’t think y’ can wait til y’ get me back t’ the station.”

Harvey let out a groan.

“So y’d get me int’ the back'a y’ squad car. And maybe y’d force me face down int’ the seats, my ass in the air - and y’d take me that way. Or you in the middle, me on y’ lap pressed up against th’ partition… Y’ got so many choices… But plenty'f time so maybe y’ could have me more than once.

After all, surely the punishment for resisting arrest has gotta be way worse, right? An’ I don’t wanna make y’ any angrier at me, do I?” She finally stops kissing his neck, moving to look at him - her face is flushed, eyes glittering as she studies his face briefly, but intensely before she dips into kiss him hard. He wraps his arms around her hips, pulling her down against his cock pressing up against her hard.

She breaks away after a maddeningly unsatisfying amount of time.

“Now - y’ tell me y’ secret Harv.” She whispers, lips like shining cherries, hot and heavy against his straining erection.

“Later, princess.” He tells her, offering it as a promise moving to kiss her again but she pulls back.

“Deals a deal Harv. Y’ tell me, an’ y’ tell me now. Or I leave y’ like this.” She slips her hand between them, fingers wrapping around the bulge in his trousers. “Y’ promised, didn’t y’? An’ I’d say that was more than good enough.”

There was a beat of silence - where he doubted her - but she began to untangle herself from him immediately as he hesitated.

“Wait. Alright. Alright. I’ll tell y’, okay?”


End file.
